Divergent Fanfiction Faction High The New Kid
by Fourtris.Shipper.360
Summary: Tris has a life like any other teenager. But when a certain blue eyed nerd walks into the room, it changes her life. including her love life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting four

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to my alarm playing one of my favorite artist's songs, Toxic by Britney Spears. I'm not that type of person you would call a girly-girl, in contrast, my best friend, Christina is a total girly-girl and she always drags me shopping despite my protests. I have quite a bit of friends, there's Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Al, and Lynn. Al, Lynn and me are sorta the loners of the group because everybody's dating except us. Though, I'm pretty sure Al has a crush on me, but I don't feel the same way and thankfully he doesn't know that.

I groan and hit the snooze button. I try to get up. But sadly I fall right back down. "Beatrice! Get up! Are you trying to be late?!" Yells the annoying thing I call my brother, Caleb. "It's Tris!" I yell back with sass." Whatever" he mumbles from the other side of my door. I can just imagine him rolling his eyes. I decide on going for the look striking. I put on some black skinny ripped jeans with a black and white stripped flowy tank top and I top it off with some grey sparkly flats. Now for the makeup. I apply my normal amount of eyeliner and mascara and some lip-gloss. And for my hair I don't do much, I just brush it out until it's really smooth. "Finally!" Caleb yells running down the stairs almost tripping once or twice. I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs like a normal person, avoiding an injury. I check the time on the wall clock. It's 8:41! School starts at 9:30! Aghh! Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why am I freaking out when I still have 49 minutes till school starts? Well my friends and I, well as we call ourselves "The gang." Always come early to hang out. I being the only person in the group that's 'not' a morning person and they always say I'm never gonna be on time for it. I quickly shuffle out the door, completely ignoring breakfast.

I quickly hop in my Mercedes, oh and my mom is an actress/model and my dad is really popular in the government, so we're basically rich.

Once I'm at school I check the time on my phone. 8:56! I actually might be early! I scurry to our meeting place where my hold group sits. "Wow! You weren't late this time!" "It's a miracle!"

"Can't believe it!" that is all that comes out of their mouths. "Wow first of all, feeling the love guys and second of all, hello to you guys too" I say sarcastically. "I know! Aren't we amazing?" Uriah yells as he falls back into Marlene's lap. Marlene rolls her eyes and smacks his head. Uriah sits up rubbing his head." Ouch…" Uriah mumbles. Marlene's eyes widen thinking she might have hurt him. "OMG! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Marlene babbles. Uri grins. Oh no, he better not say it… "Ha! It barely hurt! You're a pansycake!" Uri giggles. Wow Uri is probably one of the only men in the world that giggles. "Uri! You are not gonna bring the word pansycake back!" we all scream. I smile, I have the weirdest friends. Will suddenly turns to me. "Hey Tris could you do me a favor and get me the full series of the hunger games at the library before school? I'll give you the money! Will pleads and then awkwardly adds "please!" I ponder this for a while. "Fine, I'll get going now" I mutter. Before Will can say anything, I run out because I just want to get this over with.

Once I'm the library I do not expect to see a guy with his head in a book in the corner. I casually grab a random book and stand about on foot away from him and start to 'pretend read' so I can analyze what he looks like. He wears ripped up jeans with a plain navy T-shirt. He also wears black nerdy glasses. From the looks of him I can tell if he's by himself at school today then he might get teased and I won't let that happen. I don't want to interrupt his reading because he looks so immersed in the book but I don't want him to be teased so I quietly tap him on the shoulder.

He seems to have snapped of his daze of the book. "Um hi, sorry for interrupting your reading but are you new here?" I question. "Uh yeah my name is four, that's a nickname don't ask" he says and starts analyze me. I start to feel uncomfortable but then remember that I did the same to him earlier so I stay quiet. "Cool nickname and my name is Tris. So sense you probably don't know that many people, do you wanna hang out with my friends and I?" I ask sorta nervous. "Really? You would do that? Um sure!" he says completely shocked. "Okay, well I should get going now. I'll see you at school!" I shout earning a "shhhh" from the librarian. "Uh okay! See you at school!" he says quieter. I scurry out of the library, completely ignoring the fact I forgot Will's books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

(Tris's P.O.V)

As I wait 10 more minutes for school to start, I think of some excuses I could use for not getting Will's books. I would tell them about running into four, but Christina would start squealing in my ear. And nobody wants to experience that, especially with Christina. Seriously, she should get an award for squealing so loud. My thoughts are interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder, I look over to be met with those deep blue eyes that I could just drown in. "Um, hi school is about to start and we have the same schedules except for science, so if you wanted to walk together that would be nice, oh and I memorized where all the classes are" four says kind of out of breath. Then he quickly adds "Oh um, you don't have to." "Sure!" I say, giddy with happiness. He grins a little.

As four and I stroll down the halls, an idea pops into my head. "Hey four?" I ask quietly but loud enough for him to hear me. He slightly turns his head, but keeps walking. "Yes?" he questions back. "Have you ever thought of getting a makeover? I mean, not the lipstick kind of makeup of course, but like, you know getting contacts and like a new hairstyle?" I ask quietly hoping I didn't offend him. And he just grins. I am instantly relieved. "You know what? I will! ...Oh um, where should I get this 'makeover'?" he asks putting air quotes on makeover. "Uh…" is all that comes out. I didn't really think of where… Oh! I know! "Hey! How about I give you a makeover!" I say excitedly. "Oh! Sure!" he smiles. Oh that smile could make me melt, oh and – wait! Snap out of it Tris! "Well this is science." He says awkwardly. No, don't go! "Ok bye four!" I call since he's already walking away so he can get to his class on time. "Bye!" he calls back. I sigh, and then I walk into the classroom still in a bit of a daze. But I'm suddenly wide awake when Ms. Matthews or as I call her the evilest of all teachers, snaps a ruler right up in my face! "Beatrice! You're late! Why?!" she snaps. I cringe at my full name being used as a weapon. "I was showing the new kid, four around." I say back. It's not a complete lie. I did show him where we sit in the cafeteria, but that's about it. "Fine, your off the hook just this once. Just don't let it happen again." She huffs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walk to the back of the room, next to Christina. I can feel her eyes on me, probably wanting to squeal in my ear about walking with a boy. "Since Tris came in right after I explained everything about the test today, the test will be moved to tomorrow." Ms. Matthews grunts. Everyone in the room cheers and pats me on the back. Christina takes this as a chance to talk to me. "you are coming to my house after school, and you are going to spill everything you know about this four guy!" Christina practically screams in my ear. I groan. "Do I have to?" I pout. Christina gives me the look. "Yes Tris, yes you do." Christina says in a way that gives me the message to be quiet so I do. Even though it's the second day of school, I can already tell that this year is gonna be one of the best years ever.


End file.
